Unexpected love
by LaSt wiTcH
Summary: Tifa always wanted to be loved in return. When a unexpected someone tells her his true feelings, she beings to see how much he cares. I really suck at summaries. Read and review please! I will give you a cookie!


**Unexpected love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. 

Once Tifa Lockheart heard Vincent Valentine gave her permission to enter the room, she gently but slowly opened the wooden door. Tifa stepped forward; the first thing that she noticed was that there were titled floors and large tall windows placed about the large bedroom. Vincent's back was turned away from her and looking one of the many tall windows that gave the room light. He had his beloved Cerberus in his right hand, as if he was reading to strike. Tifa stepped inside the room and shut the door behind her, making only a little sound.

"I heard from Yuffie that you…" Tifa began but Vincent spoke loudly to cut her off.  
"That I am in a mansion of nightmares?"  
"She said that she saw you heading towards here so she assumed that you were here." Tifa replied.

Without turning his full body, Vincent only turned his head so he could look at Tifa.  
"What is your business here, Tifa?" Vincent spoke in his monotone voice.  
"Everyone is worried about you; we are all starting to wonder if you will ever return back to Edge." Tifa cleared her throat.  
"I have no need to trust any of you or your friends." Vincent turned his head back to the window.  
Tifa widened her eyes, "You can't trust any of us?"  
"That is what I just said."  
"But can you trust me?" Tifa asked.  
Vincent turned his head back to Tifa, "It really depends on what trust you are talking about."  
"Name them." Tifa edged.

Vincent smiled and gently threw his Cerberus onto the armchair where his cloak hung over. The gunslinger then turned his body and made his way towards her. His black shirt was undone but was still tugged in his black trousers. Tifa made herself look at his face, not at his toned bare chest and stomach. After a few seconds, Vincent was now standing in front of Tifa.

"I do trust you Tifa, on many occasions." Vincent spoke.  
"What are they?" Tifa's voice sounded weak and low, she didn't understand why.  
"I trust you to make the right decisions in my regard. And to be understanding if I have issues,"  
"Is that all Vincent?" Tifa smiled.  
"All I can think of right now in your presence. No other woman can make me this nervous." Vincent spoke with no sign of weakness.  
Tifa's smile turned into confused expression, "Do I really make you nervous?"  
"Yes but there's a particular reason," Vincent stared into Tifa's deep pools of red wine eyes.  
"And that is?" Tifa raised an eyebrow.  
Vincent raised his clawed hand and cupped Tifa's warm cheek, "I have strong feelings for you Tifa."

Tifa's eyes widened and her expression dropped, she slowly stepped away from Vincent.  
"Is this...some sort of joke to you?" Tifa asked.  
Vincent cleared the short distance between them and curled some of Tifa's dark hair behind her left ear. He then slowly leaned forward to her ear.  
"I would never lie about my feelings, Tifa."

Tifa couldn't believe that this was happening. It was as if all that strong friendship that they both share had advanced to something so much more. Vincent laced his fingers with Tifa's and he slowly made his way to the double poster bed. Once they stopped at the edge of the bed, Vincent placed both of his hands on Tifa's hips. The barmaid remained still and speechless as the gunslinger lowered his head so he could burry his face onto the side of Tifa's neck. An unnamed delicious spice and a beautiful scent lingering on Tifa's skin filled Vincent's nostrils. Tifa's hands found their way to grip onto Vincent's upper arms. This was all going so fast for her.

She then suddenly looked up to face him; he was so close. Close to him she thought would never be possible, he looked so different up close and his scent was filling her senses.  
"Vincent, listen to me…" Tifa spoke.  
But her words were silenced as Vincent's lips covered hers. With the kiss still locked, the gunslinger slowly made his way to place himself on the bed. Vincent still had his hands on Tifa's hips and he brought her down also. A little gasp left Tifa's lips.  
The feeling of Vincent's soft, cool lips crashed onto hers was something Tifa never experienced before and thought that she never would. She could feel his arms tightly wrapped around her waist as a hand was placed on the curve of her neck.  
While Vincent was deepening the kiss with such passion, Tifa had placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing back ever so trying to break the kiss. But Vincent's kiss was making her weak and her energy was draining out quickly, the warmth of his tongue rubbing against hers was driving her insane.  
Tifa wanted him to stop and another part of her wanted him to continue, wanting more of him. Wanting the feel of his cold lips and the dangerous touch placed upon her skin.  
She then finally felt him break away, Tifa thought it was going to be the end of it and make her escape, but she was wrong.  
Vincent then removed his blazing hot tongue from her mouth and to her exposed neck. While he ran his clawed hand up her back, sliding on her arm to her hand and gripping tightly. His other hand stayed on her neck but then trailed down her spine. Tifa gasped at the coldness of Vincent's fingers.  
Vincent groaned in the curve of her neck.

"Vincent…please….stop…" Tifa gasped as she felt Vincent nip her neck gently.  
"Do you not want this?" Vincent asked against her neck.  
"Ngh…I do...but…but I don't..." Tifa struggled with the words.  
"So why are you trying to prevent me from touching you?"Vincent brought his head up to meet her pleading eyes.  
"I want you to look at me in the eyes and say that you don't want this. I will then let you go and we can forget that this ever happened." Vincent spoke softly.

And Tifa did, she gazed into his dark penetrating eyes; she tried to speak but the words never made it from her lips. Only the voice within her mind was speaking to her.  
Tifa then made her tense body relax and fell Vincent's heated skin against hers. Suddenly her will to resist had vanished completely; she placed her hand down his bare chest and stomach. Tifa felt curves and bumps underneath her pale hand as she trailed it down to his belts, her fingers started to fiddle.  
Vincent smiled to himself when he felt his belts undone and flung of him. His lips began to kiss her neck, face and exposed collarbone. Tifa began to pull out his undone black shirt from his pants; she then slid it off, tasting Vincent's mouth over her own once again.  
Tifa could feel Vincent's hands holding her waist, his hands played with her shirt and then pulled if off completely. Vincent threw it across the room forgotten.

Vincent then laid Tifa in the centre of the bed. He then proceeded to remove each piece of clothing they both wore. He placed kisses all across her body, making her pant and gasp.  
Vincent then pulled aside Tifa's soft legs and let himself fall in-between them.  
"Are you quite certain that you wish for me to continue this?" Vincent asked cupping Tifa's large breasts with his hands.  
Tifa moaned loudly arching her body to the touch, "Yes Vincent, I want this."  
"How I've waited to hear that."

Vincent made himself comfortable before pushing himself at Tifa's heated core. Tifa bit her lip, feeling Vincent's shaft eagerly waiting at her untouched entrance. Slowly, making sure that he didn't hurt her, Vincent pushed himself in. Tifa let out a loud groan, her legs tightening around Vincent's waist and her fingernails dug into his shoulder blades.  
Vincent stared down at Tifa and watched her move and writhe underneath him.  
"Oh Vincent, you feel wonderful." Tifa gasped as Vincent slowly began to move within her.  
"Does it hurt you?" Vincent asked gently.  
"...A little." Tifa blushed gently tightening her hold on Vincent's shoulders.  
"Tifa? Has any man touched you like this before?" Vincent waited to her response.  
"I always saved myself for Cloud...but he...he chose Aerith..." Tifa replied with sadness in her tone.  
"I see." Vincent said dryly. "I don't see how Cloud never chose such a caring, beautiful woman as you. It looks like Cloud is going to miss out."  
Tifa smiled softly and watched Vincent lean toward her to join lip lock.

Vincent thought that by now Tifa has adjusted to him now so he pulled himself and pushed himself back in again. He watched Tifa trying to read her expressions; it seemed that she was still in somewhat of pain.  
While starting to move slowly within her, Vincent caught Tifa's pink nipple between two fingers and started to pinch it. Tifa moaned in response.  
"How are you feeling now?" Vincent asked harshly.  
"Better...you can no longer...hold back now..." Tifa panted.  
Vincent's strokes soon became faster and harder but he still didn't want to put pain in any way onto Tifa.  
"It's okay Vincent...you can go faster." Tifa moaned.

For that Vincent started to proceed with harder and faster strokes. He bent his head downwards and took Tifa's other nipple between his teeth. He bit and sucked while his other hand pinched and rubbed the other nipple. Tifa sighed in pleasure earning the response what Vincent wanted.  
"Vincent...I'm..." Tifa panted while running her slender fingers though Vincent's black, long hair.  
"I'm not hurting you I'm I?" Vincent asked a bead of sweet forming on his brow.  
"No Vincent it feels...so good!" Tifa moaned.  
It wasn't long before Vincent could feel Tifa's inner walls tightening around his shaft, she was getting close and so was he.  
"Ah Vincent!"  
Vincent was reaching his limit Tifa felt so good. With Tifa's fingers laced within Vincent's hair, Tifa pulled him towards her and their lips crushed into a scorching hot kiss. But less then ten seconds Tifa pulled away and let out a loud groan of release. The pleasurable sound of Tifa's scream rung Vincent's ears and it didn't take long for Vincent's orgasm to trigger either.

-

Only ten minutes had had passed. Vincent pulled Tifa closer to his body and she snuggled at his chest. Tifa was the first to speak.  
"Do you really love me, Vincent?"  
"Indeed. I have always loved you from the very start."  
Tifa giggled and closed her eyes, "And I love you too."  
Vincent placed a kiss on the top of Tifa's head. He then placed a finger underneath Tifa's chin to make her look at his face. Vincent then covered her mouth with his own, wishing to never let go of her.


End file.
